


Branching Out

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Serious Business [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Multi, Punching, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy sees what Brian and Arin are up to, and is a tad curious.





	Branching Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiq2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiq2004/gifts).



> Edited by the lovely Angel! Thank you so much, darling! 
> 
> This is a sequel to my fic _Serious Business._ This time I wrote actual safe BDSM practices!

Arin stared up at his wife in something like rapture, his hands on her hips, his sweaty hair sticking to his face.

She was riding him.

Her breasts were bouncing with every bounce of her hips, and her hands were on his chest, dangerously close to the bruises that Brian had put there, the last time the two of them had played.

Arin was a bit of a mess at present - rope burn around his shoulders, bite marks on his chest, deep bruises on his back and his butt and his thighs.

As Brian was getting a lot more comfortable with his sadism, he got... well, more sadistic.

Arin wasn't gonna complain about it. 

Not one bit.

"You look so pretty," Suzy said, and that kinda came out of nowhere. 

"Yeah?" He wriggled his hips, his hand going to her clit, applying some extra pressure. 

"Yes!" She shifted position, and now the tips of her fingers were digging into the bites that Brian had left the night before, already starting to turn purple. 

"Oh!" Arin surged up, as if he'd been shocked. It was... it hurt, but it was glorious, the kind of pain that was like an exaltation, filling his head, flooding his nerves.

He came inside of her, in a rush of heat and trembling, pressing down harder on her clit with his thumb, his toes curling in the kicked over sheets, his other hand shaking as he held on tightly to her hip. 

"Fuck," Suzy said, and she sounded surprised, but pleased. "I didn't realize you'd cum that hard." 

"Sorry," said Arin. "You wanna sit on my face, sweetheart? I'll make it up to you, for cumming so quick."

"You haven't gone off like that since we were kids," she said, and she sounded amused. "You really want me to sit on your face?"

"When do I not want you to sit on my face?" Arin grinned at her, cheeky, and he flexed his penis inside of her. "C'mon, baby. Your seat’s nice 'n clean...."

"You're such a goddamn dork," said Suzy, but she was giggling as she pulled off of his dick. There was a gush of fluid from her pussy, down his thighs. 

He tilted his head back as she crawled across his belly and his chest, her labia slick and hot against his skin.

She lowered herself down onto his face, her thighs on his ears, her clit a hard little point against his lips and his tongue. 

He licked her and licked her, his hands holding on to her lovely plush ass, and he tasted his own cum, mixed with her own arousal.

Her hands were tangled in his hair now, and she was pulling on his hair, hard enough that it hurt, hard enough that his dick was beginning to twitch as he began to lick harder, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking on it, sliding his tongue inside of her to scoop out some of his cum.

It was loud, slurping and smacking noises filling the room, to match with Suzy's whines and gasps and moans, until she was full on humping into his mouth, until she was cumming, more fluid gushing down his chin, pooling on his chest. 

He licked her through the orgasm, as she shook and whimpered, until she was still, and resting her weight on his sternum, and not his face.

She probably didn't want to smother him.

He might have been interested in that, although he'd never thought too much about it. 

... Maybe he would have to put more thought about it. 

Although, later. 

"Holy shit," Suzy mumbled, and she flopped onto the bed next to him, her head on his chest, her ear pressed right over his heartbeat. 

"So I take it I did good," said Arin.

"Don't get cocky," said Suzy, and she poked him in the bite mark again.

He moaned, and his poor dick tried to wake up, but then gave up. 

"I just was," he pointed out. "Or maybe you were. You were pretty... full of cock. So cock-y."

"Oh my god, Arin," Suzy groaned, and she pinched him.

He squirmed again. 

"You're a lot more into this pain stuff than I thought you were," Suzy said. She sounded surprised. 

"Yeah," said Arin, and he was blushing. "Since me and Brian started... you know, uh... trying some new stuff out, I've gotten more... I dunno, acclimated to pain?" 

"Hm?"

Arin wracked his brains, trying to get his thoughts in the right order.

"Like... Brian likes to hurt me, and then he'll get me off. Or maybe he'll hit me and hurt me at the same time. So now my dick associates pain with feeling good, so pain makes me hornier, which... well, gets results." He laughed, self conscious. "I'm sorry. You didn't really sign up to be with some kinda crazy weirdo kinky masochist."

Suzy shrugged, and he ran his fingers through her hair, twisting it around and around his fingers, his fingers rubbing across her scalp.

She squirmed closer to him. 

"Would you ever want me to beat you up?"

His heart sped up, and he knew that she could hear it, with her ear pressed against him like this this.

"I mean," he said, "I don't want you to feel like you're responsible for doing stuff like that, just because it's a thing that I like."

"Hmm?"

"Like... I love being beaten up and shit, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do it, just because I like it. I know you've said that doing that kinda thing would make you kind of uncomfortable. In the past, I mean."

"I dunno," said Suzy. "I was kinda worried what it might... you know, say about me? But Brian's a perfectly normal, well adjusted dude, and I can see what he's been doing to you,without any, like, mental health stuff or whatnot." 

"Oh," said Arin. 

"I mean, you told me that Brian got all... weird about it. Like, feeling like he wasn't allowed to have feelings or something." 

"That wouldn't work," Arin murmured, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. He knew he should probably have gotten up and peed, but it was so nice right now, warm and cuddly, smelling like the both of them. "If he's not allowed to feel anything, how would he feel like he wasn't supposed to feel?"

"I guess you could say that's the contradiction," said Arin. "Why that kinda shit isn't achievable, because... well, even if you feel like you shouldn't feel, you're still gonna feel something, right?"

"Feel doesn't sound like a word anymore," Suzy said, and she brushed a piece of his hair out of his face. 

"It really doesn't," Arin said, and he yawned. 

She yawned back, and it was ticklish against his nipple. 

He squirmed, and he laughed, and then she laughed, and she kissed him, even with his musky lips.

"Would you ever be... okay with me coming with you and Brian, when you go to your kinky parties?" Suzy sounded nervous, and he kept running his fingers through her hair. 

"Yeah, I'd be cool with it," Arin said, his mind racing, his dick once again trying to twitch. "I’d be totally cool with it."

"Would I need to get, like, a dominatrix outfit or something? I've got corsets, but I dunno if any of them are the right... look."

"It doesn't matter what you look like," Arin said. "There's a person at the club we go to, Aaron, and he always just wears jeans and a pair of these terrifying steel toed boots." 

"Still," Suzy murmured. "I'd wanna look the part."

"It's up to you, baby. I'll ask Brian if it's alright."

He wondered, faintly, if she was planning on actually going to an event like that. What would it be like?

It wasn't like they were explicitly exclusive - he'd seen her with her girlfriend a few times, and she was okay hearing details of his adventures with Brian. 

Regardless, this was going to be... interesting. 

* * *

"... hey, Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever be comfortable with Suzy maybe... like, partaking with us?" 

"Partaking in what, exactly?"

"You know, this weird shit."

"Be more specific," Brian said, and he tugged on the rope that was holding Arin's legs above his chest. 

Arin made a surprised noise, and he squirmed, the rope rocking, still holding him tightly. 

"Where did you even get the idea for using a table as a hard point?!" 

"Naomi suggested it." 

"Of course she did." 

Brian stood back, and he admired his handiwork. 

Arin looked at him upside down, and he squirmed, trying to get comfortable.

Well, as comfortable as someone can get while their legs are tied together and held up by a table. 

"I'd be alright if Suzy was interested in joining us," said Brian carefully. "But I'd want to have a talk about it."

"What kind of talk?"

"The kind of talk that happens when we discuss what that means for our individual relationships, and our relationship as a whole." 

"And we can't have that now?"

"I mean, I figure you'd rather I start choking you and pulling on your hair, but if you want to have a feelings jam right now, I can do it."

"No, no," Arin said quickly. "I'm... I'm good for feelings talk to be delayed."

"Good to know," said Brian, and he crouched down, his hand going around Arin's throat. "Now... where was I?"

"Telling me I'm the best submissive ever and I'm a pleasure to have?"

"Sure," said Brian, and he squeezed, taking a fistful of brown hair. "Let's go with that."

Arin moaned, as his cock got harder in his briefs, and he struggled against the rope holding him, until he was held, in the rope, and in the strong grip of Brian's hand. 

* * * 

"Those are some pretty spectacular bruises you've got on your throat," Suzy said, two days later.

"Yeah," said Arin, and he was grinning, a bit bashful. "Brian said I need to get more iron in my diet."

"Was that a joke about how you needed to suck more cock or something?"

"I made that joke," Arin said, as he drank down his tea and made a face. His throat was apparently still tender. "Then I got to learn the exact mineral composition of semen."

Suzy snorted.

Arin smiled at her, goofy.

He loved her as much as the moment he first realized that he loved her, and he loved her more than that, with the kind of intensity that was terrifying and mundane. 

"So you need to eat your spinach?"

"Something like that," said Arin. "Although I'd like to keep bruising as well as I have been."

Suzy snorted.

"Are you just in it for the bruises?"

"I mean, not just the bruises," said Arin. "But I feel like I'm depriving you, if I don't give you something fun to poke."

"Maybe I just have to make my own bruises on you," Suzy said, her tone entirely too nonchalant for the topic at hand. 

Arin blushed into his tea, and he squirmed, pressing his thighs together as his cock began to swell. 

"You think?"

"I can ask Brian to show me a few pointers," Suzy said casually.

"You want me to put you guys in contact?"

"Nah," said Suzy. "I've got his phone number."

"You guys been planning something without me?"

Suzy snorted.

"We work together, dearest," said Suzy.

"... right," said Arin, and he laughed, self conscious.

Sometimes he got too caught up in all of the kink stuff, the sex stuff, and he forgot that... well, they did have a whole life outside of all of this fun stuff. 

He was going to have to get better at that - he'd show up to a business meeting in a ball gag or something like that.

Although Ross would probably get a kick out of it. 

* * * 

Arin was kissing Brian. 

He was practically crouching, his knees bent at an uncomfortable angle, and it was an awkward kiss, because he had a ball gag in his mouth, and Brian seemed to be kissing Arin just for his own amusement, since most of the kissing was landing on the shiny, smooth surface of the ball gag. 

"I like this thing," Brian said, pulling back. Then he grimaced. "Although it does make you drool a lot."

"It's not my fault," Arin tried to say, although it ended up coming out a garbled mess of syllables.

Brian snorted, and he turned Arin around, bending him over the bed. He grabbed a handful of Arin's ass and he squeezed, then slapped it, leaning back to watch it jiggle. 

"I like this thing," said Brian. "No more smart ass comments." He paused. "From you, at any rate," he added, almost as an afterthought. 

Arin rolled his eyes, and he gave Brian the finger.

"Just for that," said Brian, and then there was cold metal closing around Arin's wrists, forcing his arms behind his head. 

I'm still gonna be able to flip him the bird, Arin thought, but didn't say. 

His shoulders were going to ache later, and he was looking forward to the sweet burn of that, when he'd lie in bed and shift position and feel his muscles protesting quietly. 

"Now," said Brian, "what do you if you want me to stop?"

Arin gave a thumbs down. 

"What's the other signal?" 

Arin stamped on the floor, twice, nearly getting Brian on the foot.

"Very good," said Brian, and he slapped Arin on the ass with his bare hand.

Arin moaned, jerking forward against the bed, his erection trapped between the mattress and his tummy.

"I haven't done this in a while," said Brian, and he landed another slap on Arin's ass. "Just hit you with my hands. Not the sap gloves, not a paddle or a cane, just... my hands."

Another hit, and then Brian was yanking Arin's briefs down, leaving him completely naked from the waist down, his underwear stretched over his thighs, effectively hobbling him. 

Arin whimpered around his ball gag, and he moaned, trying to spread his legs a little wider for better balance.

His underwear prevented it.

Did Brian plan it that way? Did he want Arin to be slightly off balance, as he spanked him, to leave Arin wobbling and horny and desperate? 

Who even knew.

Brian was a diabolical genius when it came to sadism, even when he didn't mean to be. 

"You're awfully quiet," Brian said, and then he was slapping Arin's thigh, right where it met Arin's butt, and okay, no, ow, no, that was....

Heavenly. 

He whimpered around the ball gag, and Brian landed another stinging slap, dangerously close to Arin's balls.

They hadn't talked about cock and ball torture, but Arin was... beginning to see the appeal.

Although it wouldn't be fair to spring something like that on Brian, in the middle of a scene.

"You're in your head," said Brian, and then he was grabbing Arin by the arm and forcing him flat onto his back, his hands trapped under him, his cock wet and hard against his belly.

It was leaving a wet spot on his stomach, little drips of pre adding to the growing puddle. 

Arin tried to say "sorry," but well... it mainly resulted in more drool. 

And now Brian's hand was drawing back, and he was... hitting Arin's inner thigh. 

Arin howled around the ball gag, pain filling his whole head, the sharp stinging of it painful enough that a few tears dripped down the sides of his face.

It hurt. 

It hurt, and it kept hurting, and it wouldn't stop hurting, and he loved it, and he hated it. He hated that he was beginning to cry, as Brian began to slap his thighs, harder, and then Brian was leaning over him, the fabric of his shirt soft against Arin's bare chest, sticking a bit with Arin's sweat.

"Can I punch your thighs? Or is slapping enough?"

Arin blinked, trying to find a way to answer that around the ball gag. 

Brian made a face.

"Let's try that again," he said, and he pushed a piece of hair behind Arin's ear. "Can I punch your thighs?"

Arin nodded enthusiastically. 

"Do you want me to keep slapping them as well?"

Arin shrugged.

"Is that a no?"

Arin shook his head.

"So it's a yes?" 

Arin paused, then nodded.

"Got it," said Brian, and he kissed Arin on the nose, possibly because he knew it annoyed Arin so much.

There are many facets to sadism, after all. 

Then he stood up straight, leaning on Arin's thighs with his fists, digging his knuckles in.

Arin squirmed, his eyes squeezing shut, his cock twitching even more, his hands wriggling under the weight of his body. 

He was going to have to get out of these handcuffs soon, before his hands got numb. He didn't particularly care, but it always upset Brian, when he didn't give a heads up about that kind of thing. 

Then Arin forgot about everything else, except for the way that Brian had drawn his arm back, and his fist was meeting with Arin's thigh, hard enough that the hit displaced some of the other skin, hard enough that Arin's eyes squeezed shut and he bellowed around the gag in his mouth, the pain of it intense, deep, jolting him out of whatever thoughts that had been circling his brain like a shark. 

Another hit landed, hard enough that Arin could feel the individual knuckles of Brian's fists, and that was intense, it was heady, it was... all going to his head, and he closed his eyes and just took it in - took in the painful impact of Brian's fists, took in the sensation of drool going down his jaw, the tears dripping down towards his temples, the way his cock would throb ever harder every time that Brian landed another punch.

He lost himself in the sensations, until his thighs were throbbing in time with his heart, in time with his dick.

His eyes were closed, and he was breathing in and out, trying to get his brain to work, trying to get… everything to work, when all he wanted to do was curl up and whimper. 

All he wanted to do was cum, and cum so hard that he couldn’t remember his own name. 

Brian grabbed each thigh, and he squeezed, hard enough that the skin displaced, and he sobbed as Brian grabbed his balls and squeezed, just hard enough that it was on the edge of pain. 

“What do you want, Arin?” Brian wrapped a hand around Arin’s cock. “You want me to fuck you right now?”

Arin paused, and then he shook his head sharply, trying to make good eye contact.

“Are you okay?” 

Arin shook his head.

Brian took the ball gag out.

“My hands,” Arin said. “They’re gonna go numb soon.”

“Good boy, telling me like that,” said Brian in a sweet voice. He helped Arin sit up, and he carefully undid the handcuffs, rubbing Arin’s wrists. 

Arin flexed his hands, his fingers tingling. He made a face at the sensation, then smiled up at Brian.

“Thank you,” Arin said, and he leaned forward to kiss Brian on the mouth.

Brian kissed him back, gently, carefully. 

“I think I’m done being dominant right now, if that’s alright,” said Brian. “My hands are sore.”

“That’s okay,” said Arin, and he tugged on Brian’s hair, gently. “You want to cuddle me?”

Brian smiled at him, clearly grateful. 

He always needed some cuddling after he was mean - he needed to be affectionate, to prove that he wasn’t some kind of terrifying monster.

“I’d like to blow you,” said Brian. “If that’s alright?”

“That’d be great,” Arin agreed, a little breathless.

Brian kissed Arin again, long and hard and sweet, and Arin kissed him back, sliding his tongue into Brian’s mouth, stroking the blunt edges of Brian’s teeth, then the softness of Brian’s cheeks.

Brian kissed down Arin’s neck, along his chest. He licked and sucked at each of Arin’s nipples, and he moved lower, sliding his tongue in, then along Arin’s groin.

His hands were resting on Arin’s thighs, and it hurt, but then Brian’s mouth was on the head of his cock, and he was doing that one thing with his tongue that made Arin’s eyes roll back in his head. 

Brian took down as much of Arin’s cock that he could, in one go. He bobbed his head, and he slurped like he was eating a popsicle that was on the verge of melting, swirling his tongue along the tip. 

“Fuck, Bri,” Arin moaned, and he held on to Brian’s hair, tangling his fingers in it, tugging gently. “That feels… that’s good, oh, fuck!”

He rolled his hips, his head thrown back, panting up at the ceiling, and Brian kept bobbing his head, kept sucking, and Arin’s cock was throbbing in time with the thudding of pain in his thighs, in time with his the thumping in his ears.

“Bri, I’m so close, I’m gonna… I’m…. I….”

Brian pulled back, letting Arin cum across his own stomach, and he jerked him off through it, as Arin shook and panted on the bed, limp as a ragdoll as he got his brain back to itself. 

“How’d I do?” Brian sounded this side of anxious. 

“You did… fucking amazing,” Arin said, reaching out to Brian.

Brian crawled up, and he let himself be held, as Arin peppered his face with kisses.

Arin’s hand crept up between Brian’s legs, to squeeze his erection, but Brian batted his hand away.

“Let me come down,” Brian murmured, and he cuddled up closer to Arin, running his fingers through Arin’s hair. “Then… I’ll be good for all the sexy stuff you can imagine.”

“I can’t imagine it much sexier than this,” Arin said, kissing the top of Brian’s head. “Although maybe you should take your shirt off.”

“You’re saying this for truly altruistic reasons?” 

“Oh, definitely.” Arin gave his best puppy dog eyes. “I don’t want you to overheat. Or possibly rip your shirt. That would be horrible.”

“You’re as subtle as a heart attack, you know that?” 

Arin cackled. 

“We wouldn’t want subtle heart attacks,” Arin pointed out, as Brian pulled his shirt off.

He admired the line of Brian’s body - the slight paunch, the wiry chest hair, Brian’s icy blue eyes….

Arin licked his lips, and he squirmed on top of the covers.

“Do you want me to blow you?”

“Can I jerk off on you?” Brian looked embarrassed. “I like… I like how you look with my cum on you. And I cum faster when I jerk off.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” said Brian, and he kneeled on the bed, beginning to jerk off his cock in short, easy strokes, root to tip, tip to root, then focusing on the head. Arin could see glimpses of the purple flesh through Brian’s fingers.

Arin lay back, sprawled out, his own cum already drying on his belly. He watched Brian’s face more than Brian’s cock, licking his lips and just… absorbing it, watching it, admiring the way it changed, the way the Brian groaned, the way that Brian started to turn pink, from his ears to his cheeks all the way to his neck, to his chest.

Brian came across Arin’s belly, and he moaned like he was in pain, his hips stuttering forward, his breath coming in desperate little gasps. Then he slumped back, resting on his heels, and he panted, looking over at Arin, his expression a mix of exaltation and guilt.

“Sorry,” Brian said, and he looked genuinely sorry.

Arin reached out for Brian, his arms wide open, and Brian let himself be held, his own cum smearing on his belly, bits of Arin’s cum flaking off. 

“You did good,” Arin told Brian, and he meant it. It was a good beating - he was going to start bruising up pretty soon, if he hadn’t already. “I’m gonna be super marked up.”

“It feels like cheating, when I mark you up,” said Brian.

“Why?”

“Well, you need to eat more spinach,” said Brian.

“Yes, Popeye,” said Arin, and he was snickering. 

“Is Suzy still interested in going to a kink event?” 

Arin’s ears metaphorically pricked up.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Naomi is holding a party at her place, and she said it’d be alright if we brought Suzy, if we vouched for her.”

“What are we vouching?”

“That Suzy isn’t a creep.”

“Suzy is totally not a creep.”

“Then you should ask her if she wants to come.”

“I will,” Arin said, and he snuggled in closer. “Just, like… not now.”

“No, Arin,” Brian intoned. “I want you to go call your wife while my cum is drying on your stomach.”

Arin snorted, and he kissed Brian on the temple, loud enough that Brian winced.

* * * 

It was a quiet evening in the office. 

Arin was writing a script for an episode, Brian was doing something or other at his computer, and Suzy was messing around on her laptop. 

Everyone else was off - even Matt and Ryan had gone off home.

There was some kind of tension rising in the air, but Arin didn't know exactly what it was.

He was kind of enjoying it, truth be told. There's a joy in the frisson before all of the clothing comes off. 

It was Brian that broke down first - the guy wasn't very good with tension, when it wasn't comedic. 

"So, um, Arin says that you'd like to come with us to a party," he said, walking towards Suzy's desk. 

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she looked up at him. 

She was blushing pinkly. 

"Anything in particular you'd like to, um... to do?"

"Well," said Suzy, and Arin was straining his ears, but making a point of not interfering, "I was hoping maybe I could do a... a scene with Arin, and maybe we could both Top him at the same time." She paused. "Am I allowed to Top, if I haven't actually done that kinda thing before?" 

"There's not really any "allowed" or "not allowed"," said Brian. "I can show you how to do some stuff, if you'd like that?" 

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she flashed Brian another smile. "That'd be good."

"Arin," Brian called, "I know you're listening. C'mere." 

"What's up?" Arin stood up, and he walked over, leaning against the desk as well, beside Brian. 

"Suzy wants to learn how to Top you," said Brian, "so why not an impromptu lesson?"

Arin raised an eyebrow. 

"There's nobody around," Suzy said quickly. "It's just us three. Even Barry went home." 

"Well," said Arin, "if even Barry went home, we should totally take advantage of this serendipitous occasion."

"... really? Serendipitous?" Brian gave Arin a Look.

"He's showing off," Suzy supplied, hooking her finger in the the pocket of Arin's sweat pants. "When he wants to look good in front of someone he likes, he'll start using big words."

"Oh, my," said Brian. "Do you like me, Arin?"

"... just might," Arin mumbled, and goddamn it.

He was blushing. 

They were ganging up on him.

"When we first started dating, he sounded like a walking thesaurus, between all of the fart jokes," Suzy said. 

"Oh my god, Suze, you're making me look dumb," said Arin. 

"I could make a comment about how you don't need me to make you look dumb," Suzy said, and she was grinning like a shark, "but I won't. But I could."

Arin groaned and covered his face with both hands.

"It's not fair when you guys gang up on me like this," Arin said defensively. 

"I dunno," Suzy said. "I kinda like it. You're cute when you blush."

"So what would you like me to demonstrate?" 

Brian was just... talking over Arin. Like he wasn't there.

Why was it giving him a boner?

"I think I know how to spank, but I want to see if I could turn him purple like you do."

"A lot of the purple is due to someone not getting enough iron," said Brian, digging his elbow into Arin's side. "And from a few special instruments."

"I'd still like to know I'm doing it right," Suzy said. 

"Fair enough," said Brian. "Arin, bend over."

"Excuse me?"

"Suzy wants to learn how to spank you," Brian said. "It's kind of hard for her to spank you, if she doesn't have access to your ass."

There was a pause, and Suzy made eye contact with Arin.

"Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay," Arin reassured her. "I've had, like, so many jerk off fantasies to this kinda thing."

"In that case," Suzy said, "shouldn't you be bending over already?"

"Work, work, work," Arin mumbled. 

"No sass," Suzy said, "or I'll... or you'll regret it."

Arin snorted, but he bent over the table, his face in his arms, taking up most of the empty part of the desk. 

"Now," Brian said, and he yanked down Arin's pants, without any preamble. 

Arin was about to protest, and then he closed his mouth, his jaw clicking. 

If he needed to stop, he'd ask for them to stop. He knew that Brian would voice his discomfort, if he had any - he'd gotten so much better about that kind of thing.

In the meantime, he was just gonna roll with it. 

So he let them pull down his sweatpants, and he heard the slightly outraged noise that Suzy made.

"You're not even wearing underwear!" 

"I don't see the point," Arin said. "It's not like people go around pulling my pants down or anything!"

"Well, that's just false," Brian said, and he grabbed a handful of Arin's ass and squeezed it, hard enough to make Arin's hips rock forward, just a bit. 

His cock was already starting to wake up. 

It had begun to really swell when they'd started to talk about him like he was a thing to play with, but now it really meant business. 

In this position, it was hanging down, pointing down towards the vinyl flooring. 

"So the trick," Brian was telling Suzy, "is to aim for the really meaty, fleshy bits."

"Like here?" 

There was Suzy's small, calloused hand, patting the spot where his ass met his thighs. 

"That's a really mean spot," Brian said. 

"Does that mean don't hit it?" 

"No," said Brian, and Arin heard his hand drawing back. "It means, when you hit it, he does... this!" 

Arin yelped when the hit got him, making him wriggle as the stinging pain made his skin itch.

"Can I try?" Suzy sounded especially... eager.

"Ask Arin first," said Brian. 

Arin gave a thumbs up. 

"Oh goody," said Suzy, and she sounded so... sweet that Arin had to chuckle, although it turned into a gasp when a small, vicious hit landed. 

"Holy fuck, Suze," Arin mumbled. "You hit like a truck."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," Suzy said loftily. 

"How about I put my arm above where you can't hit, and you can try hitting him all the other spaces that aren't covered?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said Suzy. 

Arin didn't need to look at her to know that she was grinning wide. 

"The main thing you want to avoid is right here." Brian pressed down on Arin's tailbone, and Arin squirmed. "You can do serious damage there. You also want to be careful if he started bleeding."

"Could I draw blood just from hitting him?"

"If you were using a cane," Brian said, and he was falling into his old teacher role with ease. "You can draw blood with a flogger, or a cane. If you end up drawing blood, you want to stop and make sure that he's alright. If he's okay with it, you can clean your implement, unless it's something porous. If it's porous, then congratulations, you now have a toy that's just for Arin."

"I don't think I'd ever wanna do this kinda thing with someone else," Suzy said, and her voice sounded so sincere that Arin's heart broke a little bit.

What had he ever done in his life, to deserve someone as wonderful as Suzy?

"Well," said Brian, "regardless, it's good to know." He rested his arm across the top of Arin's butt. "Would you like to start hitting him now?"

"Oh, with pleasure," said Suzy, and she was definitely smiling. 

Her hits were sharp - she didn't linger the way Brian did. She didn't grab his ass after she hit him, she just hit, and then she was lifting her hand up for the next hit, aiming for the next spot, until he was wriggling and moaning on the table, his whole butt throbbing slightly, already pink.

"This is amazing," Suzy said, and she sounded... downright rapturous. "Although my palm is starting to hurt." 

"Do you want me to show you how to punch?"

"I don't know if I'm up for punching just yet," Suzy said, and she sounded nervous. "Although I'd like to watch you punch him, if that's alright?" 

"I think I'd like that," said Brian. 

"How about you, Arin?" Brian's hand was on his shoulder, and Arin emerged from the nice fog of whatever headspace he was floating around in to give Brian another thumbs up. 

"Does he always get this quiet?" Suzy sounded a bit concerned.

"Sometimes, yeah," said Brian. "Arin, can you say something?"

Arin blinked, gathering his bearings. 

"What's up?"

"Okay," Suzy said, and she sounded relieved. "Where were you?" 

"I was gonna punch Arin's ass."

"Yes!"

"So the trick with this," Brian said, "is to have the right kind of fist."

Arin let the talk wash over him, like so much water, until the burst of pain hit his ass, and his toes curled, his eyes almost rolling back in his head. 

Suzy was stroking his hair off of his face, tucking a piece of it behind his ear, and her small hands anchored him, kept him from drifting too far into whatever world he was going to. 

The pain was sweet, and it was deep, the kind of pain that sent his whole body on edge, his breath becoming desperate, his cock drooling pre down onto the floor.

He was going to have to mop this all up before they left. It'd be unfair to leave it to dry into some kind of weird, gross stain. 

"Arin," Brian said, and he was coming from a long way off. "Arin, I'm done hitting you."

"Am I done being hit?"

"That's up to you and Suzy," said Brian. "My fists are sore, and I don't want to wear myself out too much, since the party is on Saturday night."

"Right," said Arin, and he sat up, slowly, carefully, blinking as he tried to sort out whatever it was that he was feeling. 

Other than aroused. 

"How was that, baby?" Suzy sounded close to anxious, and Arin opened his arms for her, letting her nestle against his chest, her head under his chin. 

He reached out a hand for Brian, and he kissed Brian's knuckles, smiling at him dazedly. 

"Hi," said Arin. 

"Hi," said Brian, and he leaned against Arin, his head on Arin's shoulder. 

Arin sighed, still riding the endorphin high, still holding on to the two of them.

He was... he was content. 

* * * 

"Um," said Brian, as they were all getting ready to head back home.

"What's up?" Arin glanced over at Brian, one eyebrow up. "You alright?"

"I'm... about to breach an awkward topic," said Brian.

"I mean, you did show me how to beat my husband's ass," Suzy pointed out, pulling her coat on and rolling her shoulders to get it to hang right.

"Would you be... that is, you, Suzy, would you be alright if things got... sexual? And would you want to be involved?"

"You mean at the party?"

"Yeah," said Brian. "Or in general, I suppose."

Suzy paused, clearly thinking. 

"I think I'd be okay with it," said told Brian, finally. "As long as Arin was involved, I think I'd be okay with it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Woo!" Arin punched the air. "I get a totally awesome threesome!"

They both gave him identical annoyed looks, and Arin grinned, cheeky to the very end.

* * * 

And then it was Saturday afternoon, and Suzy was standing in front of her closet and frowning. 

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Well, I mean, there isn't any "supposed to," Arin said. "People tend to dress on the more nice side of casual, and stuff ranges towards black."

"But what's the point of going to a fetish party, if I don't get to wear a sexy corset?"

"Just keep in mind that if you're playing, you're gonna be sweating," said Arin. He was putting stuff in his bag - mainly a few of his favorite impact toys, like the sap gloves. 

"Well, yeah, I'm gonna get play," said Suzy. "But... hm. I don't wanna look like I'm trying too hard, but I also don't wanna look like a slob."

"Wear a corset and a nice skirt," said Arin. "Worst case scenario you overheat and just go around topless. Or I'll lend you my shirt." 

“Wouldn’t I look kind of silly with your shirt on?”

“Nah,” said Arin. “There’s a ton of folks who are doing the genderfuck thing, and there are an equal amount of folks who just… don’t care.”

“I’m taking your word on this,” Suzy said. “If I end up looking stupid -”

“You can disown me and never speak to me again,” Arin said, flopping back onto the bed. 

“I’d never do that,” Suzy said, and she sounded offended. “I mean, unless you, like, drowned a kitten or something.”

“Can you imagine me actually drowning a kitten?”

“No, which is why I know I’d never have to disown you or whatever,” said Suzy. “I was gonna say I’d just have to hit you extra hard.”

“I’m a masochist,” Arin reminded her, teasing. “Wouldn’t that be incentive for me to trick you into looking dumb?”

“... darn,” said Suzy. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Ha!”

“I’ll figure something out,” said Suzy. “Mark my words!”

“Should I Jack to your words too?”

Suzy turned around, giving him a Look.

“What? You know, Mark, Jack….”

“I’m ignoring you,” Suzy said, turning around again. 

“Aw, Suze.”

“Still ignoring you!”

Arin snorted, and closed his eyes.

Maybe he’d have a bit of a nap before the party.

The bed dipped down next to him, and then there was a familiar body pressing up against his, lush curves against his side, hot breath on his neck. 

She was as familiar as his fingerprints, and every time he looked at her he saw something new to fall in love with.

“I’m sorry,” said Suzy, into his neck. “I’m being a jerk.” 

“You’re not a jerk,” Arin said, and he stroked her back. “You’re nervous. It’s totally cool. Remember how anxious I was?”

“Yeah. You threw up.”

“Exactly. So look at it this way - at least you didn’t have to change your shirt due to your own stomach contents.”

“Urgh. You’re gross, Arin.” She shoved him lightly, then cuddled up closer, her head on his chest, her ear pressed against the spot where she could hear his heart beating best. 

“You knew that when you married me,” Arin pointed out, running his fingers through her hair.

“Well, yeah,” said Suzy. “Still. Sometimes I feel like you need to be reminded.”

“What, that I’m gross?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “You might get complacent and think that everyone else in the world is as unbothered by poop jokes as you are.”

“I assure you,” Arin said, “I’m well aware that my unique sense of humor is only gifted to the very few.”

Suzy snorted, and then Arin chuckled, because the puff of warm air was ticklish.

“Don’t worry about the party,” he told her. “Naomi is awesome with newbies. I’ve yet to see her not get on with anyone.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

“... okay.”

* * * 

Brian showed up at their place with a duffel bag, a brightly colored button down shirt, and a slightly nervous expression.

Arin kissed him, and then Suzy stood on tiptoe, pressing a nervous kiss to his cheek.

“You look absolutely wonderful,” Brian told Suzy, and she blushed.

She had done her makeup fancy, and she was wearing a nice blouse, no doubt for the car ride. Her skirt was short and a deep, plummy purple, to match the color of her lipstick.

“Don’t I look nice?” Arin pouted.

“It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing,” said Brian. “You’re going to be stripping down to your underwear as soon as we get there anyway.”

“Is that a dominant type order?” Suzy inquired.

“Nope,” said Brian, and he grinned. “Naomi’s place is just really hot. And someone,” he prodded Arin in the side, “is a bit of an exhibitionst.”

Arin shrugged, unrepentant. 

“So are we ready?”

“Maybe we should consolidate our bags,” Arin said. 

“What’s in yours?”

“The sap gloves and the new spoon.”

“Just toss them in,” said Brian. 

Arin did as instructed, and the three of them made their way towards Brian’s car. 

* * * 

Naomi was as lovely and personable as ever. 

“My darling, you must tell me what lipstick you’re wearing,” she said to Suzy, after she’d hugged Arin and Brian. 

Suzy told her, and the two of them made pleasant small talk, as Brian looked around. 

“How about… there?” Brian indicated a cushioned spanking bench. It had a T-bar structure attached to one end, and nobody was using it. 

“That looks like fun,” Arin said, and he licked his lips. 

“And… I think I’m going to do this one naked,” said Brian.

“You’re gonna be getting naked?” Arin raised an eyebrow.

Brian wasn’t exactly body shy, but he didn’t often get naked when he was Topping in public - he didn’t see the point of it, apparently. 

“No,” said Brian. “You’re gonna get naked.”

“But you said -”

“We could say that I accidentally misspoke and got distracted,” Brian said, “or we could go with the sexier option, and say that since you’re my property to begin with, it makes sense.”

“... oh,” said Arin, and he blushed, and stripped down. He was already getting hard - he was going to have to put a condom on soon, to make sure that he didn’t drip everywhere. 

Brian put a puppy pad on the bench, and he indicated for Arin to sit on it.

Arin sat. 

Suzy wandered over, and she was looking much more relaxed.

“You’re really naked,” she told Arin. 

“His orders,” Arin said, indicating Brian with his chin. 

“Well,” said Suzy, “I thank you for it.”

“You guys should kiss each other,” Arin told Suzy, impulsive. 

“Should I now?” Brian reached out to Suzy, cautiously. 

Suzy let herself be held, Brian’s hands resting on her shoulders. 

“I think I’d be up for that,” said Suzy.

She kissed Brian, her hands on his hips.

It was a quick kiss, almost chaste, but for the fact that it lasted a bit longer than it needed to. It wasn’t any kind of sloppy, making out sort of kiss, but Brian was holding on to her tightly, and when they broke apart, Suzy was panting. 

“I’m gonna… Bri? Arin? Take my shirt off.”

“With pleasure,” Arin said, reaching out for her. 

She had to take a few steps closer, and Brian was leaning into her, from behind, his hands on her hips. 

Arin unbuttoned her shirt, revealed the lovely black corset. It just barely covered her nipples, and it had lace along the top and bottom. 

She looked like some kind of gothic beauty, and Arin’s heart leapt into his throat. 

Goddamn. 

“Do you want to touch me?” 

Arin nodded frantically. 

“Well… too bad,” said Suzy, and she smiled at him, half anxious, half seductive. “Because… because Brian is gonna show me how to tie you up.”

Brian was grinning.

“Although we do have handcuffs,” added Brian, as an afterthought. “If you want to make things a little easier.”

“I want to connect the rope in… interesting ways,” said Suzy.

“I’m intrigued,” Brian said, and he was crowding a little closer to her, one proprietary hand on Arin’s thigh. 

“But we should tie his legs down first,” said Suzy. “Before we do anything else.”

“But of course,” said Brian.

* * * 

Arin let himself get a little bit lost, as Brian droned about knots and the way to tie them. Suzy seemed to be listening with interest, and that was the important part.

His ankles were tied under the bench, and with his dick as erect as it was, it felt a bit like he was on display.

Then again, that might have been what the both of them intended.

“Right,” said Suzy. “I think I got that. Is it the same with the wrists?”

“Yep,” said Brian. 

“I just have… one addition.”

“Yeah?” 

Suzy stood on tiptoe, to whisper in Brian’s ear.

Brian was grinning. 

Bad things happened when Brian grinned like that.

Well, okay, no, not bad-bad things, but… things. 

“Am I gonna get a clue about what’s about to happen?” 

“Nope,” Brian said cheerfully.

The two of them were standing by his arm - it had been grabbed, and pressed against one of the “arms” of the cross behind him. 

Suzy tied his wrist to the cross, pretty well as far as Arin was one to judge. He could tug on it without a pinch, but he would have to really work to slide out of it. 

Then.. then the rope was wrapping around… the base of his penis?!

“Is this gonna be like… a cock ring situation? I don’t think we talked about cock ring stuff.”

“It’s not a cock ring situation,” said Suzy. “Just a little… reminder.”

“Reminder?”

“That you’re tied up,” Brian supplied, as Suzy handed him the rest of the rope.

Arin was summarily tied up, his hands on either side of the cross, his cock roped up carefully. 

“You know what, Brian?”

“What?” 

“Arin has been very patient. I think we should reward him.” 

“Oh yeah?” Brian was smiling, his whole face turning red. “I was just thinking that.”

Suzy all but stalked up to Arin, and she pressed her forehead against his. She kissed him her hands tangled in his hair, and he wished he could touch her, as he tasted her lipstick and her breath. 

Brian was behind her, straddling the bench, and his hands were running up and down Arin’s sides, as Arin squirmed and wriggled against her, trying to get his breath, trying to… trying to sort out his whole head, as everything spun around him.

He was gasping, pulling back, aware of the people who were watching them, aware of how hard his cock was, aware of… everything. 

“I wanna ride you, baby,” Suzy whispered against Arin’s mouth. “Can I ride you?”

Arin nodded, licking his lips. Then he paused. 

“Um.” He made eye contact with Brian. “Are you gonna feel… left out?” 

“I mean,” Suzy said casually, “it’s not like you can play with my boobs while you’re tied up like that. I figure Brian would be willing to land on that grenade.”

“If you’d like,” Brian said, and he wrapped a cautious hand around her middle, nuzzling into her neck. “Although, um… I… had another idea.” 

“What kind of idea?”

“I’ll show you in a bit,” said Brian. “You two enjoy yourselves.”

* * *

There was some finagling.

Suzy had to get out of her panties, although Brian was all too happy to assist - he even shoved her panties into his pocket, presumably so they wouldn’t get lost in the fray. 

Suzy put on gloves, put a condom on Arin. She added a bit of lube, making sure the puppy pad underneath them was staying in place, and she lined herself up, so that she was riding his lap. 

It was a bit of an awkward position - with his legs like this, he had absolutely no control over anything. 

He had a feeling she liked it like that.

Then she was sinking down onto his cock in one smooth motion, and oh, he would never get tired of that. 

She was hot and tight around him, and even through the condom she felt like velvet. 

She held on to his shoulders, and she pressed her forehead against his, panting into his face, breathing in his breath. 

“Fuck, Arin,” Suzy murmured, and she kissed him, smearing lipstick across his mouth, her hands tangled in his hair. 

And then Brian was pressed up against her, pushing her closer to him, and his hands were on Suzy’s breasts, kneading them, pulling on the nipples. At some point, he must have pulled the corset down - Arin had missed that. 

Suzy trembled against him, and she lolled her head back and to the side, as Brian began to kiss along it, tucking her hair back so he could run his stubbly face along the sensitive skin, from her jaw to her ear. 

Arin moaned at the sight, straining to get closer, and she took pity, leaning forward again so that her breasts were pressed against his chest, Brian’s hands squashed.

Brian kissed him over Suzy’s shoulder, and Arin was in some kind of heaven, as he ground against the both of them, as his whole body began to tense up towards the first orgasm already.

The rope around the base of his cock was interesting - it was passing into her, and they were gonna have to wash the rope, but who cared, because now she was grinding and moaning, wanton and desperate. 

Arin ground back, as best he could, and he moaned into Brian’s mouth, into Suzy’s mouth when she claimed his mouth. He panted as he watched them make out, as Brian played with his wife’s breasts, as Suzy took her pleasure from his body. 

And then Brian was… moving. He was leaving, and Suzy whined in the back of her throat, no doubt at the lack of the warm body against her own.

She was starting to wheeze a bit as well, which sometimes happened when she did strenuous activity in a corset. Her face was turning a bit red, and she was riding him harder, her hands in his hair, then holding on to the cross beam.

Her breasts were in his face as she rose and fell on top of him, and he nuzzled into them, licking the sweat from between them.

Brian was back - Arin felt Brian's leg against his own, and when Suzy settled back onto his cock, Brian's blue eyes were staring into his, his expression intent. 

He was holding something, but he put it down behind him on the bench.

"Suzy?" Brian's voice was gentle. "Would you like me to take you out of the corset?"

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble," Suzy said, and yeah, she was definitely panting. 

"Not at all," said Brian, his hands going to the stays on her back.

"No, you gotta unhook it first," said Suzy. She reached around to Brian's hands, putting them on the front of the corset, and she pressed them forward, so that he could unhook the front.

She sighed, a full body sigh, and her pussy squeezed Arin, hard enough that he almost went cross eyed.

"Fuck," Arin moaned.

Suzy pressed her face into his neck, still panting, and Arin could see Brian carefully unlacing her. He unhinged the corset, and it came off of her like some kind of winged insect leaving her soft belly and breasts pressed against Arin's own, skin to skin.

Suzy shivered, and she moaned, holding on tightly to Arin, her hands draped over his shoulders, her forehead against his. 

"What's he doing?" Arin kept his voice quiet, because Suzy was trembling against him, like she was in pain, or on the verge of orgasm. 

"He's... tracing the marks," Suzy murmured, and then Brian was scooting closer, no longer wearing a shirt, and his skin was against Suzy's was against Arin's, and his hands were going to Arin's hair, tugging on it. 

He was holding something else in his hand, and it took Arin a minute to figure out what it was.

"You brought the magic wand?"

"Wand?" Suzy tried to twist to see over her shoulder. 

Every time she rolled her hips, the rope around Arin's cock pulled a bit, and it was an interesting sensation - every time he shifted his position, his cock got pulled, which made it twitch, which made her clench down on him again. 

They were like a perpetual motion machine of arousal, of stickiness, of heat. 

"Yeah," said Brian. He pressed the head of the toy against Suzy's side, and she giggled.

"Oh! That kinda wand." She was still giggling, which made her flutter around Arin, which was a novel experience. "I thought you meant like... a magic wand."

"I mean, it technically is a magic wand," Arin said casually. "That's part of the branding."

"Oh my god, Arin," Suzy said, and she was giggling. 

"Would it be alright if I used this on you?" Brian sounded shy, but turned on. He probably had a boner that could punch through wood at this point.

"Oh yeah," said Suzy, and she was panting. "It'd... please."

* * *

He used it on her nipples first - the buzz of it was strong enough that Arin felt a bit of it, and his cock twitched and surged, trying to get some more stimulation. He tried to thrust up into her, harder, but no dice - he was a bit too trussed up. He had to watch.

It was torture. Delicious, delicious torture.

Suzy was grinding against him, and she was moaning, as Brian ran the buzzing toy from one nipple to the other, then moving down her stomach.

And Arin's stomach.

That was... that was odd, admittedly, it was incredibly buzzy, but it was... it was worth it, because Suzy's entire pussy was jumping and spasming around him, and Suzy's face was rapturous, as the wand moved lower.

Arin's eyes kept darting between Suzy's face and Brian's, and Brian was wearing a look of intense concentration, sweat dripping down his face, occasionally licking his lips.

He was... he was into it.

He was very into it.

Brian pulled Suzy's upper body back a bit, so that he could access where Arin and Suzy were joined, and then he pressed the head of the vibrator against Suzy's vulva, pressing right up against her clit. 

"Oh!" Suzy gasped, and Arin admired the fact that she could get actual words out of her mouth, because all that was happening to him was intense, intense pleasure, pleasure that was verging on painful, because the vibrations were going straight through his dick, and the vibrations were making his own stomach firm up, his muscles flexing, his toes curling. 

He tried to fuck up into Suzy, but was too immobilized to do so, and Suzy was frozen, just taking the pleasure in, pulsing around his cock.

Brian was pressed against Suzy, and he was grinding his hips, pushing her a little closer, kissing along her neck. He'd switch the magic wand from Suzy's vulva to the very base of Arin's cock, every few minutes, just to change things up, and then Suzy was cumming around Arin, she was cumming against Brian, she shook like she was being electrocuted, and Brian had to hold on to her, as she trembled. 

Arin still hadn't cum.

Maybe the rope was a bit like a cock ring. 

Or maybe he was just holding on by the skin of his teeth, because... he wanted this to last. 

He wanted people to keep looking at them, he wanted to stay surrounded by the velvety wet heat of Suzy's pussy, he wanted to keep locking eyes with Brian as Brian pleasured his wife, pleasured him. 

"Hey Suzy," Brian said, his tone as casual as could be as he humped against Suzy's lower back, as his free hand went to play with Arin's nipple, twisting it. 

"Mmm?" Her head was lolling back against Brian's shoulder, and she was sweating hard enough that it was dripping down her face, a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

She looked like one of those girls from the seedier ecchi manga, which got Arin giggling in spite of himself, his cock so over sensitive that even those little shifts made him shudder like he was in pain. 

"Do you think Arin deserves to cum?" 

"I dunno," Suzy said, still panting. "Maybe I need to cum a few more times."

Arin jerked forward, as the magic wand was pressed against her, harder, and she was beginning to really tense up as another orgasm ripped through her, as Brian twisted and pinched Arin's nipples, going from one to the other with his free hand. 

Arin came inside Suzy, as her orgasm trembled around him, leaving him shaking and groaning as his arousal finally piqued, leaving him limp, held up just by the rope, which pulled on the rope around his dick, which seemed to be making his orgasm last even longer, and that wasn't fair, that wasn't what he wanted, exactly, except he did, because he just kept cumming, until he was completely spent, sweaty hair in his face, even more sweat dripping down his body.

Suzy whimpered, and tried to shove the magic wand away from her vulva, as Brian pulled it away, cuddling up to her.

"Can I have my arms back, please?" Arin croaked.

Huh. 

His throat was dry - he must have been panting harder than he thought he was. 

"Yeah, hold on," said Suzy. "Let's just...." She pulled off of him, and then she grabbed the condom, carefully removing it and tying it off. 

There was a garbage can right next to them, and she tossed it in, to join the gloves she'd been wearing earlier. 

"Fuck," Suzy mumbled, and she leaned in closer to Arin, up on her knees almost, to get the ropes holding his arms in place.

She didn't untie his dick. 

* * * 

When his arms were free, Arin wrapped them around her, holding her tightly. He reached for Brian as well, linking hands, and he leaned forward, so that he could kiss Brian, long and slow and sweet, as a thank you for the amazing orgasm, for the amazing scene.

"How about we get you untied, and then we can have a nice cool down?" Brian's eyes were bright, and he was still breathing hard. "Do you need any aftercare?"

"I think I need to stretch," Arin said, tugging on the ropes holding his ankles in place. "Maybe some water? Food?"

"Those can be arranged," said Brian. "Anything else you'd like?" 

"I'd kinda like to blow you," said Arin, indicating Brian's dick.

"Would you be alright with doing that through a condom?"

Arin made a face. He wasn't fond of condoms, when it came to blow jobs - he wasn't exactly fond of the taste of latex.

Still - they had soda here, right? He'd just take a slug of something or other to clear out his mouth.

"I'd love to." 

Brian smiled, that same slightly shocked smile he always got whenever he was feeling something big and complicated that he didn't have the words to describe. 

Arin was beginning to be able to read Brian better, which was pretty nice. He'd been a bit of an inscrutable motherfucker when they first got together. 

* * * 

Of course, they had to clean up first. They had to untie Arin, throw out the puppy pad, wipe down a bit. 

Suzy stayed topless, but put her panties back on.

Naomi came and complimented them on their scene, and gave Brian wet wipes for the vibrator, since he had forgotten those. 

It wasn't until they were all sitting on a beanbag chair (well, on a puppy pad on a bean bag chair) that Arin remembered his promise.

He smiled at Brian, and he tried to flutter his eyelashes alluringly. 

He wasn't very good at alluring. 

"So... you still want that hot beej?" 

Brian was leaning back against Suzy, who was holding on to him like a teddy bear.

Brian snorted. 

"You don't think you could have put that a little bit more appealingly?" 

"Would you do me the great honor or allowing me to apply my obviously super hot mouth to your equally hot penis?"

"If his penis is hot, it sounds like it might have some kind of infection," Suzy said, and Brian winced.

"Can we not talk about my penis having infections, please? It'll kill my erection."

"God forbid we kill that mighty beast," Arin said, and he leaned down to nuzzle into the fabric of Brian's slacks.

Brian moaned, as Arin's nose nudged against the head of his cock, and he squirmed. 

"... go get a condom," he told Arin.

"Yes, Sir," Arin said, and he was grinning widely.

* * *

Brian sat on the giant bean bag, cradled between Suzy's legs, his head on her shoulder, with Arin between his legs.

Arin was half on, half off of the chair, and he was carefully rolling the condom onto Brian's cock. 

When it was seated properly, Arin leaned forward, and he took the head of Brian's cock into his mouth.

... okay, yeah, that didn't taste the best, but still.

He began to bob his head, sucking, swirling his tongue along the circumcision scar, then moving lower, to trace the vein along the underside with the very tip of his tongue.

He kept eye contact with Brian, who was moaning, his hands in Arin's hair, and he swallowed it down, making wet, obscene noises with his throat as he took even more of it down, as Brian lolled back against Suzy.

"I never thought seeing Arin with a mouthful of cock would be so hot," Suzy said, casual as you please, her eyes glued to Arin's busy mouth.

"It really suits him, d-doesn't it?" Brian's tone was downright conversational, which was impressive, considering all of the work that Arin was putting into this blowjob. 

Arin would have been insulted, but, well, condom. 

If it was skin on skin, Arin knew that Brian would be gibbering like someone who'd seen an eldritch abomination. 

Brian was moaning pretty loudly though, squirming, and Arin had to rest his hands on Brian’s thighs to keep him from moving too much. 

Suzy was doing… something. 

Arin glanced up, and saw her playing with Brian’s nipples, pulling on them, twisting them between her fingers, and he was moaning harder, beginning to swell in Arin’s mouth.

It was interesting - Arin hadn’t realized just how into the threesome thing Brian was. And while Brian was a sadist, he seemed to be enjoying himself well enough without causing any bodily harm.

Maybe he was getting bored with the sadism thing.

Who even knew?

Who even cared?

When Brian was being laid bare like this, squirming, jerking, panting, muttering little fragments of words, as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, his cock pulsing in Arin’s mouth. 

Arin smiled when Brian came, and he kept his mouth around Brian’s cock, until Brian pushed him back bodily. 

“I’ll be right back,” Arin said, and he grabbed the condom, tying it off, then getting up on shaky legs to toss it into the garbage. 

When he came back, Suzy and Brian were side by side, cuddled up to each other. 

A little stab of jealousy hit Arin, right in the gut, and he took a step forward.

Then Brian reached out for him, and whatever jealousy had been there was drowned out by a wave of tenderness.

Arin got down onto the beanbag with the two of them, snuggling up, his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

He kissed Brian’s temple, and he was held. He reached across Brian’s chest so that he could hold Suzy’s hand, and she smiled at him. 

This was… most definitely a good idea.

Possibly his best idea.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, letting the sound of the party around him and the rise and fall of Suzy and Brian’s breath lull him into a half-dozing sleep.


End file.
